Solo's Choice
by LTCBPH
Summary: What changed Han Solo's mind? Why go back and help take on the Death Star. A short one shot explores this. This is my very first fanfic.


Missing Scene

Disney, LucasFilm, and George Lucas own the Star Wars galaxy….I am just going to play here some.

This is my first fan fic. Never really thought I would write fan fiction, but I have read some good ones here, and since I saw star wars in 77 at age 4, its been the entertainment center of my life, and I have had some ideas on some things since I was a kid and even more so now since the prequels. I don't know if this or any of my other ideas have been explored before, but this is my take on them.

**"Solo's Choice"**

"Hey Luke…. may the Force be with you".

Luke smiled sheepishly, shrugged off the rest of what he was thinking, and headed for his T65 X Wing.

"Rahhh,ug" (You sure about this?) Chewbacca growled.

"I know what I'm doing." Han continued to load the crates of supplies and hard credits the Alliance had given him for rescuing and delivering the Princess of Alderan back to the Alliance. The Kid was right, the payoff was good. Enough supplies for quite awhile and enough money to pay off Jabba the Hutt and then some.

Han and Chewie finished loading, and climbed into the Falcon, gangway ramp closing behind them. He moved to the cockpit and began firing up the power and systems. He wanted to be out of here before this battle (which in his mind meant the end of this moon) got started. He called in to the deck officer on the comms and got a departure clearance.

The Millennium Falcon shuddered slightly as it rose up, angled around and exited the Massasi Temple it was hangered in. Han took a look at the fighters beginning to pour out of the other side of the temple and head off towards the moon. He maneuvered the ship to a different course, and rose into space.

And then the thoughts began to hit him…..

_The Empire is not a good thing, you left it for that reason….what they are doing is "right"._

_Its suicide…The Princess, was she right? Was he just in it for the money? For himself? Yes he had to pay off Jabba….but by this point Jabba might kill us anyway, just to make a point._

_I could help them…stars knows the kid's gonna need it…..Luke's great, but he is still just a kid off a farm, now he is going against Imperial Fighter pilots….I can't imagine he'll last long…no that's crazy….I'll just end up dead like they all will…._

"ARRgghhhh, unghhh, urrrrrrrgee" (We really should help) the wookie growled quietly….

"No, it's suicide…..besides we can finally get that filthy slug off our backs and move on to better days" Han said flatly.

Then something happened Han did not expect. Chewie, a Wookie of few words….or grunts….went on about a 2 minute series of his growls, quite emphatically in fact. Han had a hard time understanding the details as he went.

(Han, I have a life debt too you, and have never directly gone against your wishes…..but I think that Luke is very important. I know you don't believe in the "hokie religion"….but I fought with Jedi during the Clone Wars. The "old man" as you call him…Obi Wan Kenobi….he was one of the most well known and respected of the Jedi… I know you were young then Han…..but surely you remember him…..and Skywalker….Luke is the son of Skywalker…he IS important…..he is destined to do great things….I would have thought Obi Wan was long dead…but then I saw him in that dive on Tatooine, and not only is he dead but he has the son of one of the most famous Jedi with him. We have to go back….our lot will be better with Luke and the Alliance….and the Princess, than on our own…the Force IS with him)

Han, dumbfounded just sat there. "Don't tell me you buy into that"

Chewie growled something about Han not remembering enough about the Clone Wars and Jedi but he was already lost in his thoughts.

Because….he had the nagging feeling, that he just couldn't shake…that Chewbacca was right. He did vaguely remember the name Obi Wan Kenobi…..and Skywalker…..it was one of the reasons he demanded so many credits to take them anywhere. He hadn't known their names yet, but the fact the old man had cut down some scum with of all things a lightsaber…well only one group of warriors had been known to use those. The Jedi were long gone, but if the kid and old man were in anyway related to Kenobi and Skywalker, he knew taking them anywhere would have been dangerous. He knew little of the Jedi, but respected them for what he could remember of them, despite their "religion" and ancient weapons. And he respected the fact that if they were jedi and had been hiding…well, the old man had dodged the Empire pretty well then and despite what he had said to Luke on the station, he bregrudingly respected the old man. Oh… he had flirted with the thought of turning them in to the imperials or jabba right in the Cantina, as any remaining Jedi would likely be worth a lot even though it had been at least a decade since he had heard even a rumor of them, and you just didn't discuss them. But that would have been just…wrong. Han Solo was a smuggler, scoundrel, and gambler, but he wasn't much in the business of selling people out.

"All right all right all right"….Han turned the ship around…..and slammed on the sublight throttles

Chewie growled in agreement.

"Warm up the weapons, and lets find their frequencies and see if we can hear what's going on….I am heading for a position above that things trench they were going for.

It was a garbled mess and from what Han could gather through the static, only a few rebel fighters were left, most having been destroyed or heading back with damage. Chewie growled after looking at the scanners for the last few seconds….(Looks like the last 3 are lining up to go down that trench)…..

At the same time Han heard in his headset….

"Biggs, Wedge, were goin' in and were goin' in full throttle, that ought to keep those fighters off our tail". _Damn…that crazy kid's got guts_ Han thought….

"Chewie, divide the power between engines and forward blasters…. let's make sure the kid has a clear tail"…..

Han dove towards the trench….

Complete:

Well, review away.


End file.
